


The Gymnast

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate universe - Erik is a gymnast </p>
<p>Tumblr prompt!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gymnast

Charles sighed as he plopped down on the -quite smelly- benches of a large gymnasium he was dragged to be Raven ,his sister, to watch a gymnastics competition ( How could he deny her puppy dog eyes?!) 

He left out a huff as he attempted to blow a piece of his hair away that d fallen in front of his eyes, but did not succeed as it stuck to the light layer of sweat he had already acquired in the not so air conditioned gym.(He would talk to the headmaster about that later)

His eyes darted lazily around until they focused on a man in -very tight- spandex, who was coming towards him. It took him a few moments to realize exactly who it was and he had to fight to keep his jaw from dropping.

A lazy grin settled on his face as Erik plopped down besides him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Putting on a show for me now are you?" Charles commented nonchalantly. 

Erik snorted, but grinned. "Nothing of the sort, I happen to be the gymnastics coach along with the lovely Raven."

Now that made Charles jaw drop.

"When did this happen?" He asked, as he started to semi pay attention to the first gymnast to preform.

"Quite a while ago actually." Erik said with a shrug. 

"Now that's Melissa, she quite good." Erik said with a grin as his eyes followed Melissa's smooth movements as she did a flip on the mats.

Charles pouted.

Erik snorted. "Aw, are you all upset that I'm not completely devoted to you every second of the day?" Erik asked with a smirk.

Charles frowned for a moment before a grin broke out on his face. 

"Wanna show me some of these amazing gymnastic moves when we get home later?" He said, elbowing Erik suggestively.

Erik paused to think for a moment before standing up.

"Maybe! Got some gymnastics to teach right now!" He said with a grin before dashing off to where a group of gymnasts were stretching with Raven.

 

Charles grinned, at least he had something to look forward to when he got home


End file.
